The True Gods
by draco hawke
Summary: this is story after blood of olympus. hope you like it. i don't own percy jackson


Hey guys this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. This is a story after blood of Olympus. I have given it my own twist. So hope you like it.

**AND I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

Percy Jackson, Jason grace and nico di Angelo stood on top of rubble or should I say remnants of poor Gaia/mother earth or dirt face or whatever you want to call it. Those three looked battered and just looked towards each other. They finally did it they defeated Gaia.

Of course everything after that went well. The two camps got along and all those talks with gods. Their time together and… all those things. Now with everything over they could enjoy their hard fought hard earned breaks. Now let's go to our main heroes

_**Percy POV**_

Percy sat on top of the hill in front of their camp to get some time alone with annabeth.

What could he say about that girl? All this hardship he had been through it was all because of the super smart grey eyed blonde who had won his heart and whose heart he had won or did he.

Percy was one of the strongest demi-gods ever to rise till now. Girls at camp all wanted a go with him but stayed away because they were afraid that annabeth might kick their ass for trying to hit on her boyfriend. But everything had changed after the fight. Of course things began to get normal after the war but after some days Percy felt that they all tried to avoid him. He didn't know why. Even things with annabeth were going wrong now. If he remembered correctly a month ago annabeth were talking of their future in Tartarus and now he found it difficult even to kiss her. Not to mention his insecurity he felt. Even Chiron was avoiding him. He didn't know what to do. All he ever wished for was to have a normal life with annabeth but things were out of his hand s lately.

Well we come back to present where Percy sat with annabeth with his hand over hers and now we're seeing towards the horizon. He slowly turned towards her face and moved his hand towards her chin he slowly turned her face towards him and now was about to kiss her but she tensed and moved her head back. Percy couldn't react. Why would she do that? Maybe she is just overstressed about the new cabins they had been building. Yeh that was the case but he couldn't get himself to believe it.

"What's the matter" Percy asked

She just got up turned towards the camp and said "um, nothing…. I need to go"

Percy just sat there. Through his journey through Tartarus he had matured faster than anybody could imagine. To be truthful he hadn't told anyone the truth of truly happened when he jumped into the mansion of night which was above the realm of chaos. He had felt quite some pull from there in his mind like someone was trying to create a connection with him. As soon as he jumped and plunged closer to realm of chaos he had a connection created with someone. Time froze and he heard a voice

'_Don't close your eyes in the mansion of night. See the truth'_

Percy didn't know whether to believe it or not but to be truthful he took the chance.

.

.

.

.

And everything changed for him. Now he felt the urge to fulfil the things and proposals that had been made to him by that voice. He showed him the truth and now he knew for sure it was the truth. If he had been the same percy as before he would have cried and cried for weeks and months but he had changed and now percy could see it clearly. Annabeth didn't want him. She never wanted him. He just sighed and left for his room to talk to his, to be brother.

_**Jason POV**_

Jason couldn't figure on what was going on. After the war he thought or say, he wished that his life was easier much better but to his surprise it just became worse. Everyone at both camps had started to treat him like outsider and not just him but percy and nico too just because of their fight with gaia. He just sighed as he took shower to prepare himself for the monthly meeting of the camps in which the demi-gods of both camps met each other and played games and worshiped the gods together. This time camp Jupiter was go going to camp half- blood.

He just sighed remembering it was nearly the time that he would contact him. He was surprised that percy could do the mind connecting thing so they could talk privately. He asked percy that why did he had to be so secretive? Percy just had told him that something big was going to happen and nobody should know about it. When Jason tried to ask more he just replied 'I can't tell you about it Jason. Now is not the time and place to tell you' and after that he had to leave that matter alone. But what surprised him more that percy called on him to regularly ask him about his relationship with piper and would talk about his relationship. To him it seemed to be like they were on the same boat.

He was awakened from his thought when he felt sudden pull in his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes and started to focus. Suddenly he realized he was in a dark room made out of bones and black fire was there on corners of the room. Two figures were seated on the only bed present and were seeing towards his direction.

'How's it going?' percy greeted Jason

'Fine. just the same as it has been going on for last few months. Piper ignoring me, everyone ignoring me at camp Jupiter, laughing behind my back and …' Jason stopped

"Yes, go on" percy smiled

Jason sighed and said "ok, me being attracted to the new girl sarah, happy?"

"Yeah"

Nico was just sitting quietly.

"So how's it been going nico" Jason asked

"Fine, same situation like you and have been feeling attracted to the new girl lizzy" he said in a barely audible voice

Now for those who thought nico was, you know, 'gay' well they were wrong. He only felt attracted t percy because of his powers. He was just another normal guys.

Almost after nico had answered him he saw percy smirking. Jason almost cursed percy due to this.

"You know percy, you have a nice way of showing you are our brother. Telling me to go look for a girl who has a crush on me even when I have a girlfriend." Jason said angrily

Percy just laughed and said "yeah, but you made it very clear that you both are attracted to each other."

Suddenly horns blew over there which made Percy sigh "well nico, time to go" he said to the boy and then turned towards him "well, meet you in few hours"

"Ok, bye" Jason said and closed his eyes. And soon he was back in the bathroom and he saw while he was away his body had already cleaned up.

_**Nico POV**_

Nico just stood at the sidelines along with Percy waiting for camp Jupiter to show up. All the campers were waiting for them though Percy and he stood away from them. Soon horns were heard and they could the legion marching in straight lines coming towards them. They stopped at the boundaries and their praetors' reyna who rode a new Pegasus that she had taken from camp half blood, dismounted. Behind her a dragon came and slammed down his legs sending tremors while he landed. He soon turned into a boy, frank zhang.

After the formalities completed they saw him coming out of the lines. Both he and percy grinned as they shook his hands with Jason but soon were giving a three way brotherly hug. Behind them they heard gagging noises but they ignored them and started to walk away towards the forest to talk to each other but were stopped by percy. Both he and Jason asked "what's the matter"

"Wait not today"

They didn't know why, but gathered with others around lunch area to pray and send their offerings to the gods, which they had started to skip few months ago.

When everyone was done they were waiting for percy, nico, and Jason to throw their offerings and pay respect. Percy picked an burrito and threw it in fire but didn't say anything. Both he and Jason were surprised and looked towards percy who came to them and whispered "I know about our decision of not praying to them because we are angry but do it as this is the last time" they didn't know what did he mean but followed his lead. As soon as Jason threw the stew, they heard thunder crack in sky before they all evaporated. He only heard percy saying

"About damn time"

So guys I hope you liked chapter one. I will try to upload as soon as possible. Till then

DRACO HAWKE  
SIGHNING OFF


End file.
